Looks Can Be Deceiving The Moon's Glow Exceeding
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: When Ash goes out trick-or-treating with Misty and Brock Gary muggs him for his candy and Ash and Mistyy find out that Brock isn't the man they thought he was...


I wrote this story as a school assignment , i had to write a serious scary Halloween story so I used the Pokemon characers but,I didn't use any actual Pokemon because my teacher wouldn't get it...So yeah enjoy and review please thanks :D

It was October 31 and it was cold and bitter outside and the moon had a peculiar, eerie, orange, glow. Ash was a ten year old boy who was getting ready to go out trick-or-treating with his two best friends he'd known since, well he couldn't remember when.

"Ash, are you sure you want to go without me this year? You know how I worry and there's always next year." coaxed Ash's mother.

"Mom, I'll be okay, I promise and besides it's not like I'll be all alone. I'll be with Misty and Brock, they're responsible, and Brock's almost sixteen I think he can handle things." Ash replied.

"Ok, if you're sure you'll be all right, and Brock will be chaperoning, I won't stop you. Here's your pillowcase to put your candy in and your cell phone, just in case. Have fun and be careful, dear!" said his mother.

"Ok, mom thanks! I'll be back by eleven, bye!" called Ash as he raced out the door to his friend Brock's house. On the way there he ran into Misty who was also going along on their trick-or-treat adventure.

"Hi, Ash! Are you ready to have the best Halloween ever, get lots of candy and don't forget the haunted house up the street!" exclaimed Misty in anticipation. Misty was another one of Ash's long-time friends she was about two years older than Ash was.

"You know I am! Oh, and Misty, try not to chicken out at the haunted house like last year." Teased Ash.

"Ash, that was _you_. You, ran home remember?" Misty snapped back. Then the two friends approached their pal Brock's home. Misty ran up the familiar stairs and rang the doorbell which gave its typical chime. Brock's house was so full of pranks, which were actually just messes, from mischief night it was almost unrecognizable. There was shattered eggs splattered up the walls, soap on every window pane, and it seemed as if three rolls of toilet paper must've been used on the trees.

"Hey, guys, where've you been?" It seems like I've been waiting for hours!" Brock exclaimed as he opened the door to greet his friends. The trio walked door-to-door collecting candy until their pillowcases were half full.

"I can't believe how much candy we got this year; it must be a new record!" Misty exclaimed. Suddenly, the neighborhood bully came strolling along with his posse of older friends.

"Uh-oh, Ash, here comes Gary. Just ignore him, okay?" said Brock knowing all too well that a fight was about to break loose.

"Got a lot of candy there, aye, Ash?" Gary hissed.

"Yeah, so!" Ash barked back defensively.

"You know what to do, guys." Gary ordered snapping his fingers signaling his friends that it was their cue. The two teens following Gary shoved Ash to the ground and snatched his pillowcase full of candy as they made their getaway.

"Way to go guys! Just like stealing candy from a _loser_!" cried Gary as the notorious group ran off laughing, leaving Ash in the mud on the curb of the road.

"Hey, you get back here, you jerks! You ruined my costume and give me my candy back!" Ash yelled as he went to chase after them. But Misty grabbed his shoulder nodding he head in disapproval.

"Those jerks aren't worth your time. We've got more than enough candy, Brock and I will split it with you, right, Brock." Misty said in comfort.

"Of course we will. Come on, Ash, let's go back to my house and get you cleaned up." Brock suggested. Ash trudged along with his friends, each step water sloshed in his shoes from walking in so many puddles and his costume dripped with wet mud from his fall onto the street. They arrived at Brock's vacant home, which felt strange because Brock's home was usually buzzing with the sounds of his five siblings. Brock then crept over to the door and quietly closed and locked it. Then, he began to laugh wickedly.

"Brock, are you feeling okay?" Misty stuttered with fear.

"Yeah, Brock, you're acting really funny and where's the rest of your family? Why aren't you with them?" Ash asked, now becoming suspicious.

"Oh, they went over to visit my grandparents and I stayed home to watch our dog." Brock explained.

"But, Brock, you don't have a dog…" Misty said skeptically. Brock ignored Misty's comment and continued to gab on about the moon, which added to the suspicion. Ash and Misty were becoming cautious and watched their friend's every movement.

"Guys, I'm just setting the mood, what did you think? I made a special Halloween, let me show it to you it's in the basement follow me." Brock continued. Ash sighed in relief but Misty remained apprehensive, Brock never normally behaved this way. As they quietly crept down the stairs they creaked like an old-time horror movie. Brock _"accidentally"_ dropped their lantern and persisted on continuing without it.

"Brock…" Misty gulped in hesitation "um, what exactly is your _surprise_ down here and um, why didn't you just use a flashlight, it's dark and creepy down here." Misty stated.

"It's getting late, Brock, my mom's going to get worried." Ash stated.

"It'll just be a minute now." Brock insisted. When they finally reached the basement after walking down the spiral stairway a disturbingly, eerie essence seemed to have entered the basement room. Ash began sweating and felt an urge to flee but, something him halt his instincts and remain in the basement with his friends. Brock flicked the switch and the lights flickered awhile before remaining consistent. Suddenly, an array coffins was visible. There must've been at least fifty coffins lined up in the enormous basement. Ash cupped his hands over his mouth to suffocate his scream of sheer terror and Misty felt like passing out in shock.

"B-Brock, why is there a stash of caskets underneath your home!" Misty screamed. Ash then, dashed up the twisted stairs and tugged on the door that was "_conveniently"_ locked. Then he began to panic and bang his fists on the door kicking and screaming. Misty went into a frenzy of her own and cocked herself in a corner rocking back and forth with her knees held in her arms as tears silently slid down her face.

_"What had her best friend become?"_ she thought to herself. Brock chased Ash up the steps put him in a headlock and began dragging him back down the stairs. Ash felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he kicked and yelped desperately trying to escape Brock's clutches. But, the more he struggled the tighter Brock's grip became. It was useless; the little boy was no match for the fully grown teenage boy. Brock then proceeded to thrash Ash into an opened casket with his name engraved into it.

_"Had he been planning this all along, what a psychopath?"_ Misty thought. For a moment, Misty snapped out of her hysteria in an attempt to rescue Ash but Brock easily threw her aside. Brock slammed the coffin door down with a thud and sealed it shut. As Misty and Brock listened to Ash's muffled shrieks of terror and his fists pounding against the lid. Brock began to laugh maniacally as he approached Misty. She knew she was next unless she acted fast she began to think of distractions to stall him.

"Brock, what've you done? Are you mad, look at yourself?" Misty screamed.

"Foolish girl, your silly words will not stop me. I've already concealed my family members in the boxes." Brock hissed.

_"He has his family in there. Dead. Gone. In those coffins buried alive. Never to be seen again. He really has lost it." _Misty thought. The only thing she could come up with to spare herself was to make a run for it, abandon Ash, as much as she hated the thought it, to her, was the only means of survival. She spotted an axe for whatever psychotic reason Brock had it, grabbed the axe sprinted up the stairs smashed the locks open, and escaped. Brock grunted apathetically.

"I guess I can't collect _all_ my friends' precious bodies and preserve them." Said Brock. Ash went from tears trickling down his check to a river flooding the casket. The claustrophobia was really getting to him as he started to toss and turn in the dark, concealed, death chamber. His throat had become sore and blistered from his hopeless calls for help. Ash was mortified by his friend's sudden insanity.

Just then Ash's cell phone rang, he felt like such a moron. He could've dialed 911 instantly, but he was so horrified he completely forgot about the phone. Just as he inferred it was his mother it was an hour passed when he had promised to be back. He hesitantly picked up the call whispering and clearing his throat from the voice of a person who'd been chocking on tears.

"Ash, where are you? Are you all right?" his mom demanded. But as Ash prepared to answer the question saying no, he was not all right his best friend went psycho killed his family and friends and locked me in a coffin, and I'm certainly not okay. Brock tore the coffin open and ripped the phone out of Ash's hand and chucked it to the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Ash, Ash!" his mother cried in panic wondering why her son wouldn't respond. And then Ash's world went black.

Hours later and hours too late Misty arrived with Ash's mother and an emergency response team at the scene of the crime but nothing was there. Not a trace of evidence, nothing and Brock and his stock of coffins were never seen again…

The End.


End file.
